Cicatrices
by Oh-eden
Summary: Nice et Jacuzzi, enfants, après l'accident.


Disclaimer : Baccano! appartient à Ryogo Narita.

Cette petite fanfiction a été écrite dans le cadre de la communauté livejournal bingo_fr, suivant le prompt "handicapé"

Bonne lecture.

xxx

Quand elle se réveilla, Nice eu l'impression de ne plus être dans sa chambre. Pourtant c'était la même pièce, le même plafond, seul son point de vue avait changé.

La petite fille avait du mal à bouger ses bras encore entourés de bandeaux blanc mais elle réussit cependant à placer sa main légèrement au dessus de son œil droit. Rien ne changea dans sa ligne de vision.

Nice se sentit prête à pleurer l'espace d'un instant mais elle se retient et tenta de se redresser. Une fois assise, elle aperçu Jacuzzi au bout du lit, endormi à son chevet et toute envie de verser des larmes disparu.

Ce n'est qu'une semaine plus tard qu'on lui enleva finalement ses bandages. Les traces de brûlures s'étalaient sur ses bras en tâches rougeâtres légèrement boursouflées. À ses côtés, Jacuzzi la regardait avec des yeux larmoyants, son tatouage encore récent est impossible à ignorer et Nice se dit qu'il ne serait plus exactement la même personne. Ce n'était qu'un tatouage pourtant, sa personnalité n'avait pas du tout changé.

«Je vais bien ! » assura-t-elle avec un sourire. Pourtant, le mois suivant lorsqu'elle eu besoin de nouveaux vêtements elle choisit de n'acheter que des chemises à manches longues.

Le seul bandeau qu'elle avait du garder était celui sur son œil. Quand elle voyait son reflet dans une vitre ou une glace, la bande de tissu noir lui faisait parfois croire l'espace d'un instant qu'il lui manquait toute une partie du visage.

Son horizon s'était rétréci mais elle ne s'en était pas rendue compte immédiatement. Elle se cognait parfois par inadvertance, manquant de remarquer quelque chose du coin de l'œil. Cela ne la dérangeait cependant de loin pas autant que le regard différent que les gens pouvaient porter sur elle, comme si Nice était une petite créature étrange. Bien sûr, la plupart n'avaient aucune mauvaises intentions mais leurs yeux braqués sur celui qui ne voyait plus lui rappelaient de douloureux souvenirs et il était fatiguant d'être fixée en permanence.

Jacuzzi ne quittait pas ses côtés et un jour qu'elle se regardait dans la glace, elle se dit à elle-même : «Il sera toujours auprès de moi.»

La phrase sonnait étrangement pour Nice qui ne se sentait pas exactement d'âme romantique —elle préférait le bruit de fanfare des explosions aux douces chansons d'amours— mais la jeune fille sentait que cela s'avérerait vrai.

«Est-ce que ça ne fait pas trop bizarre?» demanda Nice à son compagnon tout en essayant la paire de lunettes. Sa vision s'était légèrement dégradé et ses amis avaient insisté pour qu'elle aille voir un médecin.

«Non, ça te va bien.» lui assura Jacuzzi.

Nice se retourna pour se regarder dans la glace, observant la manière dont les verres ovales passaient devant son œil et devant le bandeau noir. «J'ai l'air stupide...», pensa-t-elle.

Ce jour là, elle avait enfilé une veste à manches courtes et les tâches rouges juraient sur sa peau, autant que le verre devant la bande de tissu. «Ce sera toujours là.», malgré le défaitisme de la phrase, elle sonnait aujourd'hui plus à ses oreilles comme un simple constat que comme une fatalité.

Après avoir payé les lunettes et être sortie dehors, Nice se tourna vers son ami. Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel, lors de ce début d'après-midi et elle avait l'impression que sa peau la brûlait presque mais peut-être n'était-ce que le fantôme de la douleur passée, tout comme elle se réveillait parfois avec la sensation d'avoir l'œil en feu.

«Jacuzzi, je veux continuer à fabriquer des bombes.»

Elle avait peur, vraiment, d'un autre accident mais elle ne voulait pas s'arrêter à cause de cela. Elle ne voulait plus se priver de ce qu'elle aimait, parce que cela lui avait causé de la souffrance. Si elle s'arrêtait là, ses cicatrices ne lui rappelleraient que la douleur et pas le bonheur qu'elle pouvait ressentir en allumant un gigantesque feu d'artifice.

Jacuzzi avança sa main, effleurant les traces de brûlures sur le bras de Nice avant de serrer sa main pâle. Puis il sourit et dit :

«Je sais, Nice.»


End file.
